A Punishers Punishment
by R J Blackstone
Summary: Frank Castle seeks out and hunts down a serial murder rapist.. but he finds a surprise. A terrorist group is more involved than he thinks and he delves into a world he hadn't been a part of in a long time.
1. Chapter 1

A Punisher's Punishment

Post movie based story on the Punisher. Pretty much stand alone though. The story has more in common based against the movie storyline rather than the comic. The storyline doesn't feed off the movie in any particular way it's more of a basis for reference.

Written by R J Blackstone

The night was dark and misty. Fog covered the alleys and the streetlights barely showed through on the main streets. Frank Castle sat alone in his car on one of those dark back alleys. He smoked a long cigar and blew out the window of his 1967 Ford Mustang into the fog of the night, his mustang was almost as black as the night itself. Across the street there was an old beat up blue four door sedan sitting in front of a small apartment complex, the street lights barely glimmering off of its dull paint. The apartment complex was about three stories high and had small balconies running across each floor, the building had to be at least fifty years old and not very well kept. It wasn't exactly the place where you would expect to run into a nice crowd so Frank kept very alert to his surroundings.

Frank was tracking his way down to this building for the last week now and was groing tired of running into dead ends with his investigation. There were a series of rape-murders going on in downtown and Frank had tracked them all down to this point. Four witnesses spoke of a blue car that had a very similar description to the one that was parked across the street. It also helped that one of the rape-murders happened right here in this very apartment complex, Frank just recently learned about that particular rape murder though because it happened over four years ago. Ten innocent women had died in a period of three months at the hands of this sick serial killer and Frank Castle was going to put an end to it today. If Frank could of know about the murder at this apartment complex when he started looking into it he probably could have saved at least half of those womens lives, but it was too late to speculate on what could have been. The police had been looking into the murders for some time now and didn't seem to be getting anywhere at all. Frank hadn't taken much notice to the murders until he saw that one of the girls was raped and killed in her own house last month and then the killer waited there for her whole family to come home and then killed them all. It was one of the most brutal homicides to happen in the city in a long time, it brought up a lot of memories of when Franks own family was brutally murdered and Frank decided that this definitely deserved the attention of the Punisher. The police really hadn't made any progress at all and there was no way that Frank could let these killings go on without doing something about it, it all went back to the oath that he took upon himself when he decided to become the Punisher.

The front door to the apartment complex opened up and a gorgeous blond walked out and started walking down the street. There was quite a large tattoo that ran down the back of her neck. She stopped and pulled her shoe off, obviously adjusting something uncomfortable. Back at the front door of the complex a tall man walked out and came down the same side of the street. He came across the blond and stopped to talk to her as she finished adjusting her shoe. They talked for a while and Frank just sat there in his car and watched, he continuously shifted his eyes to the blue car and over to the front door of the complex so that he can see if there was any other movement. Everything seemed to be moving along normally but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was about to change.

The blond woman walked over to the driver's side door of the blue car and this caught Frank's attention. Immediately he thought that he must have had the wrong blue car. The woman and man were seemed to be flirting with each other rather intensely and 

they couldn't possibly be the ones that Frank was looking for. He scanned the rest of the street for any other blue cars that matched the description of the blue car the four witnesses he questioned had told him of. He started up his car to drive down the street but when he did so he saw a lot more movement across the street from the direction of the blue car. The woman was now being shoved into the back seat of the car and the tall man that had been seen talking to her before was ripping her clothes off of her right there in the middle of the street. Frank grabbed his 9mm Browning Llama from the passenger seat, jumped quickly out of his car and took off running towards the blue car. As he came up on the man he yelled for him to stop and grabbed the tall mans right shoulder with his left hand. He yanked him back around so he could put his 9mm in the killers face. As he did so the gorgeous blond looked up and smiled at Frank. She lifted up a shotgun with a bright silver handle from the floor of the car and had it pointed right at the emblem on his chest.

"Stupid damn Punisher" she smiled as her dirty blond hair flowed smoothly with the wind, coming to a gentle rest upon her shoulders. The blond had a dirty, almost unkempt look to her but even through that you could tell that she was a beautiful woman who really should take better care of herself. "We saw you tracking us over an hour ago" she laughed.

Frank was a little confused by what just happened but due to his years of training he never let his guard down. Frank swung out with his free arm and slapped the shotgun to the side keeping the 9mm in his opposite hand pointed at the rapist, while doing so he felt the arm holding the 9mm slightly lifted at the wrist and took the brunt of a smll object being jammed into his back. A shock of electricity flew through Frank's body as his knees buckled and fell to the ground. He looks up to see the tall man holding a tase directly on franks side along the rib cage. After that everything seemed to go dark, the street lights above faded out into nothingness.

In what seemed to be a few hours later, Frank Castle woke up in a small apartment with chains wrapped all over his body and the chains locked down to heating pole connected to the wall. The chains bound his hands behind his back with a rather large lock keeping them in place. The chains were put around his arms so hard that they were cutting off most of the circulation to his hands. Across the room the tall man was sitting next to the blond on a bed smiling brightly. The man was holding the key to the lock up in the air with his right hand, dangling the key and shaking it as if to taunt the punisher with its presence.

"You thought you could catch me didn't you Punisher?" The man stood up and walked towards Frank. "You know there are a lot of people who will pay good money for you, dead or alive. You're lucky that my girlfriend here seems to think that you're worth more money to us alive. Personally I think you are more of a liability. People like me would be awfully happy to see that your not around anymore and I would be more than proud to make that happen."

Lights flashed as the blond took some pictures of Frank with her digital camera, you could hear the camera beep with each click of the button. She never stopped smiling "these should be helpful in proving who finally caught the big bad punisher. You're going to make us rich. The bosses will take us right to the top for this one and then we will be raking in the dough for the rest of our lives, all because the damn Punisher slipped up while he was tracking us down. He didn't know what he was getting into when he came looking for us. The nerve he had coming all the way down to our apartment and thinking that he could get the drop on us. We sure did get the drop on him right baby?"

"That's right darling." The man walked across the room and gave the blond a small tap on the rear end as he confirmed her feelings. He picked up his shotgun from off of the bed and admired the craftsmanship. The shotgun was a Mossberg 12g single barrel modified with a silver stock and a black grip that had silver tribal markings wrapped along it. He took the shotgun and walked over to frank pressing it hard against his forehead, he pressed it so hard that he slammed Franks head back against the wall. Frank didn't make a single noise, he just stared back at the man with a fire in his eyes biding his time till the man slipped up. With a smirk the rapist took the shotgun away from Franks head and placed it on a shelf next to the bed, picking up the taser from the same shelf.

Both of the criminals laughed at Frank, they seemed awfully proud of themselves for capturing the Punisher. They actually should be proud of themselves it's not like the Punisher had been captured many times before, although this wasn't an isolated incident it was a rarity. Frank Castle eyes were still bloodshot from being tasered and his vision was out of focus, yet he still managed to spurt out some words through the pain "shut up you worthless freaks." He was dizzy from the shock of the taser and barely kept himself up after exerting himself by shouting. The chains were grinding into his arms as he flexed his body in anger.

"What the hell are you thinking Punisher!?" The tall man kneeled down next to Frank with his taser shoved up against Frank's neck. "I wouldn't be so harsh if I was the one tied up right now. We are going to make large amounts of money off of you Billy bad ass. Hell, they got bounties on you in about every state. I bet you I can find a less legitimate person that might just pay me a little more than the government would though. You just might be a more wanted criminal than I am, your kill list is larger for sure. Nobody would shed a tear if I took your life right here and right now, actually there would be a lot of people jumping for joy. First things first though, we going to have ourselves a little fun playing with you."

Frank smirked at his captor. This guy obviously didn't know he was dealing with; this wasn't the first time that someone tied up Frank Castle's hands. During Frank's time in the FBI he was trained on how to withstand torture and escape from bonds. The types of imprisonment that Frank had escaped before made these chains look like child's play. Terrorists had held him captive for weeks before and Frank never even screamed as they tortured him. The rapist knew who the Punisher was and had heard stories of the things he had done but even with all that in mind, he really had no idea what he was actually up against. Frank was a top of the line trained government agent for which some crook off the street was no match at all.

He waited for the cocky loser to get up close on him; he wanted to smell the alcohol on his breath before he made his move. His captor was staring at him eye to eye not more than a few inches apart when Frank whipped his head over to the left and slammed right into the mans nose. The criminal's nose was spurting blood all over his hands as he fell to his knees dropping the key to Frank's chained hands in the process. On his knees, the same place that Frank had read about all of this sick bastards innocent victims being found. The news would always read "another dead rape victim found alone in an abandoned building propped to their knees." The Punisher enjoyed the irony of the situation and took pleasure in dealing such poetic justice. Frank gave him another knee right to the nose for good measure and the man arched back and fell to the ground in agony. The Punisher was able to reach bend down and snatch the keys to the lock on his hands off the floor. Frank reached around with his free hand and quickly had the guy turned around taken the taser and shoved up against the tall mans neck as he lied on the floor grasping at his horribly damaged nose. He flipped the taser up to the high level.

The apartment stank of burnt flesh. Frank laughed "how quickly our situations can come to change." The dead rapist laid sprawled across the apartment floor, still twitching from the high voltage that passed though him. Blood began soaking into the carpet around the dead body creating a very potent smell in the air. The smell of burning flesh didn't bother the Punisher at all, it wasn't the first time he had to go thought the experience, it had actually happened to him once before. It wasn't exactly the best experience of his life but at least it prepared him for this situation.

The blond was shocked and was nervous as she ran over and picked up the shotgun off the shelf. By the time she had it in her hand the taser was flying across the room and smacked her square in the temple. She fell back onto the bed and dropped the shotgun onto the ground. She could hear the crack as the taser made connection with her head, the woman fell limp to the bed, slightly concussed from the strike.

She looked up overhead and there was the same shotgun she had in her hands just moments before pressed against her chest, the light shining off the silver handle blocking her vision.. "Your boyfriend is dead blondie." Frank reached up with his free hand and pulled the chains up and off his body. The blond looked over at her dead boyfriend and gagged. Frank let back with the shotgun a little so the blond could roll to the side of the bed and puke, as she did a portion af a tattoo was visible just peaking out of the left shoulder of her blouse. Then Frank took the shotgun and pulled slightly down on the blonds blouse to reveal the rest of her tattoo he noticed earlier. The tattoo was unmistakable, it was two roman numeral ones side by side with chains and a wilted reef wrapping around them. It was just as he thought; it was the 11th commandment a small terrorist group that had Frank had been a little heat on lately. "Go back to your group and tell them they are going to need a lot more than you and the rapist to bring me down. If I see you again I will kill you." Frank walked over to the dead rapist, he leaned down and pulled back on the shirt right at the shoulder, the tattoo was there too.

Frank picked up the taser off the floor and carried it along with the shotgun back to the car. As he walked by the blue car he smashed the taillights and slashed the tires. He then got into his car and drove off into the fog of the night. The terrorist group known as the 11th commandment should be expecting a visit real soon.


	2. Chapter 2 11th commandment

A Punishers Punishment

A Punishers Punishment

Chp 2: Insurgency in New York

The Punishers apartment was in the outskirts of New York, it was a dark and lonely place that was deeply overshadowed by the fast living and carelessness for life that the Punisher possessed. The apartment building barely had any tenants and had the broken down old fashion look that came from a building that hadn't been renovated since it was built in the early 1900's. Everything in his apartment was just plain dingy, it wasn't that bad of a place but he didn't take care of it that entirely well. A lot of his stuff was old and raggedy, probably furniture that you would pick up at a junk yard. Numerous traps were placed all across the apartment that only Frank knew about, he didn't ever have visitors over so they were in place as safety precautions should some uninvited guests decide to make an appearance. Cages lined the back wall filled with all kind of weapons, he had a small armory right there in his apartment that probably enough firepower to take down a whole platoon of soldiers without Frank even breaking a sweat. The television was turned down low, all but muted. On the screen the news flashed messages of the war in Iraq, another day with more deaths, suicide bombs, and new developments with the insurgents. Frank Castle sat across on the couch with a collection of folders he had found at the apartment of the rapist he just stopped. Surprisingly the plot seemingly thickened the more he delved into the criminals personal files. There was a lot of intelligence in these files that led to the 11th commandment terrorist group; Frank didn't necessarily suspect this when he was hunting down the rapist. The rapist's involvement with the 11th commandment terrorist organization was probably one the reasons that the police were having such a hard time tracking the killer down. One document read of arms deals and explosives that were dealt nearby in the United States, this criminal was obviously more than a rapist and must have had some serious terrorist connections other than the infamous 11th commandment. Frank new this wasn't uncommon, he had often before come to find out that most criminals were involved in numerous activities that were often unrelated. It was surprising though that the rapist was involved in arms deals given the mediocrity of his apartment. It seemed sufficient now though considering how hard it was to track him down, terrorist connections can often make a person pretty hard to find when they don't want to be found.

Frank castle sifted though the documents taking down notes of useful information until he came across one that said something about Ali Kal Salad. Ali Kal Salad was one of the leading terrorist insurgents in Iraq; Frank Castle was well aware of some of his connections and was surprised to find that Ali Kal Salad had dealings here in New York. Frank spent a lot of time learning about Ali Kal Salad during his time with the Central Terrorist Unit and Federal Bureau of Investigations. The 11th commandment terrorist group was not known to have dealings with radical Islamic terrorist groups but this information suggested otherwise. The 11th commandment had only shown its hand as an local American group based on chaos theories and a common goal of the destruction of the United States government. There are thought to be small sects of the 11th commandment throughout the nation but its prominent headquarters was proven to be here in New York city, although never found their most prominent attacks took place here and various locations along the east coast. Finding out that the 11th commandment was having dealings with an Iraqi terrorist group related to Ali Kal Salad was a surprise to Frank despite the 11th commandments actions in the past. The 11th commandment had conducted terrible acts since Frank first heard about them just over a year ago but the 11th commandment never had interests in overseas affairs because it didn't correlate with their main goal of overthrowing the United States government, unless dealing with an Iraqi terrorist group was a means to an end in destroying the government's dealings in the Iraqi war which was the most likely scenario.

It wouldn't be the smartest move for the 11th commandment to have all the governments attention devoted on them instead of a major portion of it devoted to Iraq but that was probably what they wanted considering that a lot of the terrorist activities that they had completed before were very flamboyant and meant to attract attention to the 11th commandment. It seemed that the arms deal that had taken place with Ali Kal Salad was just downtown in an old warehouse that used to be used for storing shipments that came in from overseas, not exactly the best place to hold an arms deal with an international terrorist but the 11th commandment was not really know for their sedulity. Frank was surprised to find all this information, for a murderer/rapist this criminal kept a surprising amount of documentation; his gainful organization would prove to be regrettable.

Frank leaned over off of his raggedy couch and picked up a shotgun off of his coffee table. It was the same shotgun he took from the rapist's apartment, a Mossberg 12g single barrel modified with a silver stock and a black grip that had silver tribal markings wrapped along it. He placed a large home made silencer on the end of the barrel and aimed the barrel at the old beat up mattress he had placed as a target against the wall; behind the mattress were layers of Kevlar lining to keep his practice shots from going through the wall. Frank had spent the better part of that morning constructing the silencer for that shotgun after he had secured all the files he found. You see most people don't believe it's possible to make a silencer for a shotgun but it is, it's just not as effective as silencers for rifles and pistols. You see the shot cup has to be held shut until it clears the end of the silencer. To do this the silencer has a tube with holes drilled into it to vent off the gun powder gases into the silencer body and keep the shot cup closed. A shotgun shell has a wad in which the shot sits. When you fire the weapon, the wad carries the shot out of the barrel; the wad falls away after probably five yards, so it is definitely possible. The wad would make sure that the shot wouldn't hit the suppressor, and thus making it possible for there to be a suppressor Frank pulled the trigger on his shotgun, it packed quite a punch. The shotgun put a whole in the mattress big enough to throw a football through square in the middle of the mattress, while barely making a sound. Frank walked up and inspected the whole in the mattress; the Kevlar did a good job of protecting the wall. The shotgun would the perfect weapon to go find some answers at the warehouse; it would be more than sufficient for making his way into a warehouse and working his way through close quarters without drawing to much attention to his presence.

Frank collected up the shotgun and grabbed a black bag that was lying next to his coffee table before he headed out the door. He went down the steps of his apartment building and walked up to his 1967 Ford Mustang. He popped the trunk to the car and threw his equipment inside. Then he got in and took off, whoever or whatever was at this warehouse, the Punisher is about to put an end to everything that their up to.


	3. Chapter 3 The Warehouse

A Punisher's Punishment

A Punisher's Punishment

Chapter 3: The Warehouse

Frank pulled up in his heavily armored mustang to the front of an old beaten down warehouse. The warehouse had been there for at least 60 years; it was along the coast and was originally used for the storing of shipped crates from overseas. The 11th commandment had taken the warehouse in recently and had been using it for their arms deals with their terrorist connections spanning from the middle east to God know who else, Frank was able to gather all this information about the warehouse from the files that he collected from the rapist he killed just two days before. The dock on the backside of the warehouse was built up from a bay that you could follow out to the Atlantic Ocean. It was late at night now and the other warehouses that ran across the street on the front side of the warehouse were mostly empty with their lights off, this particular warehouse was the only one that seemed active at the time with all of its lights being on except for the lights in front. The lights in front were off so that it wouldn't attract attention from the highway a little ways off from which you could see the warehouse, from the street level though it was very clear to Frank that there was a lot of activity going on inside.

Frank walked up to the front of the warehouse, pressing his back up against the wall he was able to look through a window inside. A medium sized luxury ship was docked inside barely able to fit, there were various shady looking character loading ground to air missiles as to the ship and it looked as if there were some middle eastern men taking the missiles and placing them in numerous secret compartments on the ship. The Punisher smiled because he knew he was lucky to show up just at the right time when an arms deal was going down, this way he could take down two birds with one stone. He only had a view of the ship from that window so he wasn't able to make a full assessment of the threat that he would be facing inside. The Punisher readied his shotgun as he moved under the window and towards the door to the front of the warehouse. He freed his left hand from the shotgun and moved very carefully along the door opening just enough so he could peak through, as he opened it light shined directly on his face and he quietly moved back against the wall so he wouldn't be spotted. He leaned forward again to look through the door while keeping his head out of the light, right in front of the door was that same dirty blonde that he let live at the rapist's apartment. The blonde had cleaned herself up and was wearing a very tight outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination; she was extremely beautiful and looked much better than she had at the apartment. Her hair was straightened as if she went to the hairdresser the day before and her shiny black leather outfit just barely covered the parts that a woman would have to cover to go outside in public. If you took away the extravagant leather straps that wrapped around the outfit, the woman would look like she was wearing a bikini top and a weird set of tight high water pants. Just behind her Frank could see two American men holding fully automatic AK-47's slung over their backs, one of their shirts were off and Frank could barely make out what he recognized to be the 11th commandment tattoo on his left shoulder. Frank still didn't have a good enough view to make a reasonable threat assessment but at least he knew he would be going up against fully automatic weapons. He gently slid his hand across the door to its handle and closed it shut being careful to not make any noise so that he wouldn't attract anyone's attention to his presence.

The Punisher quickly moved across the door stopping with his back pressed against the wall at the right corner of the warehouse, he leaned very low around the corner to see two men exiting from a door on the side; they shut the door behind themselves. As they shut the door Frank could hear music coming from the warehouse at a pretty loud volume, that was good for him because it would give him some lee way with how much noise he could make as he took the men down in his advancement. The two men were carrying handguns that they placed in their pants as they pulled out cigarettes. The wind was blowing just hard enough from the front of the warehouse that the men had to turn away from it to light their cigarettes; Frank was quick to capitalize on this opportunity and moved up to right behind them. He grabbed the man closest to him and covered his mouth as he pointed his shotgun at the other man and pulled the trigger. The silencer on the shotgun worked as advertised and the man fell to the ground like a bag of luggage without making too much noise. The man still in his grasp struggled for a second before the Punisher broke his neck and dragged both of the dead bodies behind a pile of broken crates about ten yards off, then he took both of their pistols and secured them on opposite sides of his vest. He moved back over to the wall and up to another window just past the door where the two men had came out, from this angle Frank had a clear view of the warehouse and could see about fifty men walking around back and forth between the crates and the ship, most of them were armed with Ak-47's slung over their backs but some of them just carried handguns tucked in to the back of their pants. It looked as if everyone in the warehouse was definitely armed though so Frank would have to be more cautions than he originally predicted. He made his way back over the pile of crates and carefully placed two claymore anti-personnel mines; he hid the claymores amidst the broken crates and ran trip wire across to the corner of the warehouse.

The Punisher moved back over across the front door and to the left corner of the warehouse where he looked around the corner in the same way he did on the right side before. This time there was no one over on that side of the warehouse but there was a door placed in the same area that there had been on the right side of the warehouse. He moved up to the window past the door and there wasn't quite as good of a view because there were a lot of crates in his path of vision. What he could see was that there were two more American men walking down in his direction just past the door. He quietly moved back to the door and nudged the door open with his shotgun, as the door swayed he slid the barrel of his shotgun through the opening and took out the first man, by the time the second man turned around Frank was already swinging at his head with the grip of the shotgun. The weapon cracked against the mans head just loud enough that you could hear over the music that was playing, he was knocked out cold.

"What was that noise?" The blond woman yelled out at the others in the warehouse. She signaled over to one of the men who acknowledged and quickly ran over to the stereo to turn off the music. She made a hand signal to three other men who immediately pulled their pistols out and headed Frank's direction. Frank was securing the pistol magazines he found on those two men he had just taken down when he looked over into the crate that he was crouched next to and noticed that it was filled with RPG's, he slung his shotgun over his back and yanked one of the RPG's up as fast as he could to load a rocket into it. By the time the Punisher had the rocket loaded the three men rounded the corner at the end of the walkway, when they appeared from behind the crates they opened fire as soon they saw their fallen associates, without dropping the now loaded RPG Frank was able to put three well placed shots with one of his stolen pistols into the men before they even got close to actually hitting him. The rest of the warehouse then drew their weapons and had them pointed at the direction where Frank was covered by the crates.

The blond ran over in front of everyone waving her arms in frustration "don't fire at the missiles you damned idiots!" She pointed at one of the older men holding an AK-47 "you! Take ten men and go around from the other side, leave some of them to cover the front." With a swift movement she pulled a knife from her knee high black leather boots and cut a rope that was securing the ship to the dock "get the ship the hell out of here! Our situation has been compromised, we have to move now!" The blonde barked orders out with veterans ease, directing all of the men in the warehouse; this led Frank to believe that she must have spent time in the military before.

A huge explosion came from the other side of the warehouse shaking the whole thing as the ship was almost all the way out of the dock, Franks claymores must have gotten the men that tried to run around the other side Everyone was shocked to see the right side of the warehouse go up in flames and were running for the front door when Frank appeared from behind the crates with both pistols drawn and shot at least ten of the men down before they could get out of the warehouse. The blonde and about ten or so men were able to get out of the warehouse before the middle eastern men on the ship which was now out in the bay started laying down rounds in Franks direction, they didn't really care if they hit missiles or not. Frank was able to dive over the crates with the RPG in hand and fire cover behind a large pillar. He waited till the shooting died down a little and then he took a shot with the RPG at the ship, he hit it square in the front putting a huge whole in its hull and setting the ship on fire. The Middle Eastern men that survived were diving off the boat as fast as they could. Without hesitation Frank pulled the pins on two grenades and rolled them over to the crates of RPG's, meanwhile he was running to the front door just in time to see two vans take off towards the highway with the scantily clad blonde just in front of them on a motorcycle. By the time Frank got to his mustang the grenades had went off, he peeled off down the street as the rest of the warehouse exploded loud enough that it blew out the windows on the back of the mustang, you could see the explosion for miles. The two vans and the motorcycle merged on the highway and the Punisher wasn't far behind them, the chase was on.


	4. Chapter 4

A Punisher's Punishment

Chapter 4: Car Chase!

The vans were ducking and diving through traffic on the highway while the motorcycle led the pack. Franks mustang was fast as hell and easily kept up. Frank Pulled up next to the van in the back and pulled his pistol out to aim at the tire. As Frank aimed the door slammed open on the side of the van and Ak-47 fire immediately rang out. Frank slammed the brakes and moved swiftly behind the van, swerving as he almost smacked the innocent car behind him. He then pulled on to the left side of the van which had no door and shot out his passenger window as he tried to take aim at the vans tires. His third shot was a hit in the front tire and the van went flipping in the air, tumbling down the highway as a terrorist was thrown out the side door into the air. Frank was able to avoid several near collisions while swerving left and right trying to avoid the van and debris from the van that was flying right past him. The traffic behind wasn't so lucky and a pile up of accidents quickly formed.

By the time Frank got behind the other van the back doors had swung open and shots were being fired, the mustang was hit several times but Frank was lucky to avoid the shots. He slammed on the gas pedal and shot into the back of the van sending one terrorist onto the hood of the mustang and another swinging around the loose door but still holding on. With the front window blown out from the gunshots the terrorist on the hood was reaching at frank as he pulled his self inside the car. Broken glass was everywhere and it cut deep into the terrorist as he held on for his life. Blood splattered in all directions but the terrorists resolve was strong and he pushed forward towards Frank and into the car. Frank was able to pick his pistol up off the floor where he had dropped it during the collision and fire two quick shots into his attacker's abdomen, leaving him lifeless hanging half out the front window of the car.

At this time the terrorist that was hanging on for his life on the swinging back door of the van had regained his footing and was reaching for another gun to start attacking again. Frank pointed his pistol forward and began to fire only to find that it was out of bullets, cursing he threw it at the dead terrorists head and started reaching around to the back seat for his shotgun. A shotguns not a very good weapon for a car chase but it would have to do for now. The terrorist and Frank exchanged fire and the van was hit pretty good but neither person got hit by a stray bullet. When the van got hit it swerved around trying to regain its course but it caused the terrorist to lose his footing and drop his gun as he slammed into the floor of the van. The AK-47 bounced out the van and across the hood of the mustang, Frank reached for it but he was unable to grab it before it slid off into traffic. Screaming with anger he slid the mustang over to the left of the van and slammed into the side of it. The dead terrorist got his feet stuck in between the two vehicles and when Frank pulled back the dead man was drug out and fell into traffic flipping around because of the high speeds he was thrown to the ground.

Now the van had pulled into the right lane and Frank took the opportunity to slam it into the guard rail. As all this was happening police sirens came roaring up from the exit they had just passed. The van pushed back against the mustang and the larger vehicle one out spinning the mustang around and into the middle of the highway. The van had trouble getting back up to speed as the rear end was fishtailing, which gave Frank enough time to spin his mustang back around and accelerate back into the chase, the police car was gaining up at this point and was right on Franks tail. Traffic was thickening ahead and Frank was resolved to end this chase before any more innocent civilians got injured. He reached beneath the passenger seat and was able to find his second clip for his pistol after a little fumbling around. By the time Frank got back behind the van he was already firing away, the problem was that when the police saw this they began firing at Frank. He tried to wave back at the police to stop but it went unnoticed. When he looked back forward the lone terrorist left in the back of the van had an RPG pointed right at him, Frank reacted and slid the mustang over to the left lane just in the nick of time. Unfortunately the innocent police officers didn't react as fast as Frank and were hit dead on by the rocket, flipping straight over into the air while exploding. Frank saw the whole thing in his rearview mirror and was enraged, he again slammed the mustang into the van and this time he was dead on. The van was hit by the rear wheel well and went spinning, eventually flipping across the highway.

Just as Frank was able to see past the van he noticed the scantily clad blonde exiting the highway on her motorcycle.


End file.
